Shattering Dark Mirrors
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: Heavily AU to both verses. The world Cassai Logia had landed in, after the False universe was destroyed by the Aeons was not as normal as she had previously thought. Why did it have to be the spawn of Primus, for all of our sakes? This is going to blow up in our faces...


**AN**: Severely fudging up multiple timelines here, to the point where it can only be an AU. Still, it got my creative juices flowing. I hope I gave enough exposition that I made the differences between the Logia-verses clear. Don't know Transformers that well yet. Sorry if it is lacking as a first entry in the fandom. I might expand this later...

* * *

Cassandra Simmons sat in the niche in the wall that formed her windowsill, and pressed her head against the cool glass. The sight that laid beyond it was obscured by the heavy rain, yet she didn't care, lost in melancholic introspection.

She had once been a normal girl, or as normal as her ilk could be anyway. This had all changed, when she received the memories of her alternate, Cassai Logia, who had experienced the truth of the world firsthand, in a time where no veil obscured what had remained hidden in Cassandra's own reality.

Namely, how vicious the Will of the World was, when not in an artificially induced state of slumbering. The arcane spellchains binding Him in place had been in the process of breaking, being strained far past their capabilities in keeping this primordial evil that that was the very heart of this planet at bay.

It had gotten to the point where the Aeons, renowned for their impartiality had interfered and reset this reality, before using what remained of their power to force the at the time weakened Heart of the World into a more permanent slumber, that could only be undone by one of their own. All but one of them perished after the successful attempt.

That last one being her ever-absent father.

She closed her eyes, maintaining her comfortable position. The sound of the falling rain calmed her, soothed her in a way she could not explain. For years, she had relished this peaceful life, whatever small things she would miss being overturned by the knowledge that life on the planet would not be erased at the whim of a cruel God, which had been a very real fear, back in Cassai's days.

It was only recently that she found out that that peace had merely been a respite.

Who would have thought that, of all beings, the children of Primus would find this world? She knew in her mind that that, on it's own would not be too bad, seeing how the World Himself would not react as it had done in the previous timeline. What she also knew however, was that the human race had not one defence of their own to the more unscrupulous Cybertronians.

She could still use her magic, but not on the scale needed to repel all those who would wish the inhabitants of this planet harm.

And harm was done. The infighting between the mechanical beings had gotten to the point where their existence on this world had become common knowledge.

She hoped, and prayed to whichever alien deity was willing to listen, that it would stay that way.

* * *

It was not to be.

* * *

Standing at the mass funeral, staring at her mother's foto on top of the coffin, Cassandra had wanted to cry. The death of Cassidy Simmons would have been reason enough, with the love that Cassandra felt for her mother, but she was not the only one of her loved ones that would be laid to rest on this day.

None remained there for her. It was only due to her being on the other side of the country as part of her work that she herself had survived. She had precious few ties to humanity as it had been, and the last of them had been broken.

Cassandra had wanted to cry, but monsters shed no tears, and Cassai, who was all that had remained standing in the wake of Cassandra's onslaught of emotions, was most definitely one of those.

* * *

It had not taken her long to locate an Autobot. Dormant as the planet might be, it still excuded an Aura that was mimicked by all beings born from it. It was a dark twisted feeling, but Cassai, who had learned through experience there was no light in life either way, promptly set to ignoring that which should have brought her unease with practiced ease.

It was not the Aura of Terran beings that she was searching for after all.

In comparison, the Aura of Cybertronians was clean and crisp, and seemed to whisper with the wind, like a cool breeze in a raging inferno. It held a promise of something... more. Something better. She ruthlessly squashed her envy the moment she felt it. This was not the time for that.

She walked up to the car and it's 'driver'. "Hello handsome", she purred, "Would you care to help me with something?"

* * *

Okay, so maybe she didn't squash her envy as well as she thought. Still, she got a by now heavily traumatized Sideswipe to Take Her to His Leader.

Neither would ever tell another being what had happened between them.

* * *

The Autobots were ridiculously easy to trust others. Cassai mused, as she listened to Optimus Prime explain their presence here. She had barely introduced herself, and she was already hearing their lifestory.

"And that's how we came to be on Earth...", he finished.

Cassai hummed in something ressembling agreement. Before she realized the eyes were now on her.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn", she said, "My birthname is Cassandra Simmons, although I go by Cassai Logia for various reasons, most of them rather personal. My reason for being here is to help the fight..."

Here a few snorted, as if a random human could be of any real help.

"I guess I'll have to give a short demonstration, don't be too alarmed please...", still slightly annoyed by the interference, Cassai snapped her fingers, causing those same bots to fall over. Immediately the guns were on her. "They just went to sleep...", she assured the remaining Autobots, but it wasn't until Ratchet checked them out and confirmed they were merely in recharge that most of the guns went down.

"As we have ascertained I'm not completely useless, I'll get down to my reason for it. I want the Decepticons sufficiently beaten here, that they retreat from this planet. Forgive me my choice of words, but I've had enough of your spat on Terran ground."

The fact that she wanted the Autobots to leave after the Decepticons went unvoiced, but was still widely recognized by most of the mechs.

Let it be said the introduction could have gone better.

* * *

Cassai wasn't as easily accepted by the 'bots as the other humans were. The cynical part of her blamed part of it on her initial bad impression, but most part of it on the fact that she had proven to be more dangerous than the most of humanity. She was quite frankly a threat were the other humans were not.

This girl had teeth, and she wasn't afraid to use them.

* * *

It wasn't until she had saved Ironhide's downed hide on the battlefield, that she became more than that unwanted tagalong. Well, she still mostly was, but they accepted her uses.

And if it resulted in the capture of Megatron, who would they be to be not even slightly jubilant.

* * *

"I can't understand you Decepticons", Cassai told the unconscious Megatron, who was being transported, "A shit life you might have had, but that does not warrant the destruction of Cybertron. Can't blame you for trying to kill of the Earth, we'd be better of without Him, but even a bad life under Primus sounds pretty good in comparison."

The second last part of her statement was met with a sharp look from Red Alert, whose mind began to work in overdrive to deciper that statement.

* * *

Eventually the paranoid mech asked nicely.

"Nuh uh", Cassai winked, "Can't go about spilling all of Earth's secrets now. Especially since this one would be better off if it died with me."

It drove the 'bot up on the wall.

She wasn't going to budge though.

* * *

Just when life had settled in a comfortable routine, all went to hell in a handbasket. The decepticons, in all their infinite wisdom, had redirected a planetoid towards the Earth.

The Autobots failed to stop it.

97 procent of organic life died in the months following.

Those lucky few who survived were slowly dying out, some of natural causes, others by being hunted for the amusement of the 'cons.

These fraggers were going down, Cassai decided there and then. Whatever the cost.

* * *

It was four years later. And the last of the Autobots had just offlined. She was hardly human, not anymore, having fully embraced her Father's heritage. Something which had not even been neccessarily in Cassai's previous timeline.

Even despite her increased sturdiness she was in a bad state though. She was pretty sure she at the very least had some broken ribs. She coughed, and hacked up some blood. Her expression was not pretty, her face was contorted with hatred, yet graced with a smile.

"You really shouldn't have done that.", she informed the mechs, while calling upon the energy available to her. Her smile turned vicious.

"I have tolerated your presence so far, if only because I would need to awaken the World to fight you off. Something which would have doomed all life on this planet, seeing how it's will is complete and utter destruction. But now, now, there's nothing worth holding back for..."

A first bullet hit her shoulder, but she remained standing, focussing all of her powers in a downward lance, before sending it to pierce the veil. Her gamble worked, and something Most Ancient stirred.

A second shot sounded, and this time she didn't even bother to stay on her feet. She had spend all her strength on this gambit. She went down, all the while cackling in delight. Grief having turned into madness, which in turn had consumed her.

"Now, Spawn of Primus, meet your Doom in His antithesis.", in singsong she continued, "Got no Primes to save you now..."

Somewhere far away, a father wept for the decision his child had been driven to in her search for revenge.

Very few things were left that could stop Unicron after all.


End file.
